So, what comes next?
by Mr. Farrago
Summary: What comes after the Subspace crisis? Hmm? That among other questions will be answered in this here story, as well as posing many, many more. R&R if you will!


These are the Bios for the main characters of the story. I'll post the minor ones later, but its 3:14 am and I really don't feel like writing. Tell me what you think of these characters!

A Smashing Good Time Character Bios:

Note: All these characters appear physically as they do in Brawl. Clothing is however altered to fit in with our time. i.e., seeing a kid walk through your high school dressed as Pit would be awesome, but it won't happen most likely. Picture modern day clothes. Don't be stupid when thinking aobut this, use your brain

Name: Pit

Age: 15

Place of Residence: Snake's Apartment

Occupation: Student, Worker at the Burger Nugget

Gender: Male

Legal Status: No Crimes

Marital: Single

Personality: Pit is currently a sophmore in High School, working his way towards graduation. Since skyworld really has no oppritunities for a higher education, Pit is living with Snake until he finishes up school. Pit is your average naive teenager, save the wings, and tries to follow most every trend that surfaces. Sporting an outfit of Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch, Pit attempts to fit in by doing whatever possible, even if he doesn't know what the hell he's getting into, half the time he doesn't. Though a mild trend slave, Pit is an advid video gamer, partaking in many tournaments with Link as his gaming partner. He currently works at the Burger Nugget with Link and Meta Knight.

* * *

Name: Snake

Age: 42

Place of Residence: Snake's Apartment

Occupation: Retired soldier

Gender: Male

Legal Status: Various crimes due to shellshock

Marital: Single

Personality: Snake is one of the most ledgendary, if not the most ledgendary soldiers in the history of warfare. Over his career he was stopped the use of Metal Gear in the plots of taking over the world time and time again. Though, over the years, this hero has become rather strange, dottered, and war scarred. All the combat, death, and war has driven him into a state of permanent combat relapse. Now Snake thinks that he is constantly in a combat situation, requiring Pit to be present with him as much as possible to prevent slip-ups. He is unemployed, but recieves checks from the government in order to stay above water.

* * *

Name: Meta Knight

Age: 19

Place of Residence: Snake's Apartment

Occupation: College Student, Worker at the Burger Nugget

Gender: Male

Legal Status: No Crimes

Marital: Single

Personality: Meta Knight is in his freshman year of college, following the same pursuit of education as Pit. Though he never went to high school, Meta Knight was admitted to his univesity to work towards an engineering degree after showing his design for the Halberd. Meta Knight is your sterotypical emo kid, not showing any interest in many people outside of his close group fo friends, and living in a room illuminated by black lights. When not at school, Meta Knight is either working at the Burger Nugget, or in his room brooding. Meta Knight shows a great interest in painting and drawing, doing work for local art fairs and posting submissions on deviantART. As stated above, Meta Knight works at the Burger Nugget with Pit and Link.

* * *

Name: Link

Age: 17

Place of Residence: Captain Falcon's Apartment

Occupation: Student, Worker at the Burger Nugget

Gender: Male

Legal Status: No Crimes

Marital: Mad Crush on Zelda

Personality: Link is a junior in high school, living with Captain Falcon after moving out of his grandma's basement. Link is a very intelligent young man, taking several honors classes and the sort. Link enjoys gaming of all kinds, tabletop such as DnD, board games, you name it. Pit and Link in fact compete together in video game tournaments. Link is called a geek and a nerd by his peers, sporting a face full of acne and a love for technology, Link isn't exactly popular in many regards. Aside from gaming, Link ejoys fencing and archery, as keeping himself in physical form is one of his top priorities, constantly trying to impress Zelda. Link is currently employed at the Burger Nugget with Pit and Meta Knight, where he works for minimum wage and is never promoted due to hitting on his manager, Zelda.

* * *

Name: Captain Falcon

Age: 36

Place of Residence: Captain Falcon's Apartment

Occupation: Unemployed, rocker

Gender: Male

Legal Status: Various crimes you can see a rocker commiting

Marital:Single

Personality: Captain Falcon never outgrew the glamorus lifestyle of being a huge celebrity, and when they closed down F-Zero racing, Captain Falcon didn't know where to turn. Knowing how to play the guitar and sing, Captain Falcon formed a band that performs at local night clubs and opens for bigger acts at venues. They hope to hit the big time some day. Captain Falcon is friendly, perhaps a bit too friendly, and tries to help out wherever he can. He still keeps his F-Zero racer around, though the city had it toned down to sports car speeds in order to keep it under regulations. Captain Falcon makes money from his shows and doing freelance auto repair after breaking someone's car himself.

* * *

Name: Ike

Age: 25

Place of Residence: Captain Falcon's Apartment

Occupation: Unknown

Gender: Male

Legal Status: No Crimes known

Marital: Single

Personality: After defeating Ashnard, Ike left his home country when they enacted laws that did not allow any violent acts to be commited, in order to prevent further wars from happening. Ike had three choices, give up his sword, go to jail for the rest of his life, or leave. Ike asked his good friend Captain Falcon if he could room with him for a short time. That short time turned into months and years. Captain Falcon and Link's meager incomes are barely enough to pay the rent and buy food, and if it was just them they would be sunk. Ike however gave them financial support by coming home every week with several thousand dollars cash. After a while Link and Captain Falcon started questioning this source of income, but when Ike threatened to stop paying the rent, it shut them up.

* * *

Name: Toon Link

Age: Unknown

Place of Residence: Link's Nightmares

Occupation: Scaring the shit out of Link

Gender: Male

Legal Status: Crimes like you wouldn't believe

Marital: Dunno

Personality: Toon Link began invading Link's nightmares shortly after the Subspace crisis. Showing up to do horrid things to him in his dreams, Toon Link keeps Link awake at night for fear of a chibi rapist coming around the corner.

* * *

Name: Princess Zelda

Age: 19

Place of Residence: Peach's Apartment

Occupation: Day Manager of the Burger Nugget

Gender: Female

Legal Status: No Crimes

Marital: Single

Personality: Zelda left Hyrule after telling her father that she wanted a "down to earth" experience of life. She moved in with Samus and Peach and got a job at a local fast food resturant called the Burger Nugget. Abandoning her royal gown and tiara, Zelda became manager and for once began doing an honest days work. Zelda enjoys the company of her friends, shopping, and watching old movies. She constantly must endure the failed attempts that Link makes on her every goddam day. One of Zelda's hobbies is performing magic tricks, finding that she can relate a lot to magicians. Her art is misunderstood, and she can make peoples money disappear. Being a slight klepto, Zelda will inadvertantly steal most small, unguarded objects that she lays eyes on.

* * *

Name: Princess Peach

Age: 25

Place of Residence: Her Apartment

Occupation: Unemplyed

Gender: Female

Legal Status: No Crimes

Marital: Involved with a cheeky italian plumber that we all know and love

Personality: Peach moved to the neighborhood to be closer to her boyfriend Mario. She would have moved in with him, but the thought of having her own place was too good to pass up. Besides, Mario has a crappy house anyway. Using her money from the Mushroom Kingdom, stepping down as leader and making Toadsworth prime minister, she purchased a lavish apartment in town, sharing it with her friends Samus and Zelda. Peach can be egotistic at times, but tends to be down to earth moreso than the average girl with an entire country's wealth at her disposal.

* * *

Name: Samus Aran

Age: 22

Place of Residence: Peach's Apartment

Occupation: Owner of "The Grease Can" and DJ at "Zero Suits"

Gender: Female

Legal Status: No Crimes

Marital: Single

Personality: After the Subspace crisis, Samus found her ship to be damaged beyound repair. Once she moved in with Peach, Samus started her own auto repair service/weapon shop called "The Grease Can." The shop has been highly sucsessful, taking several others in the area out of buisness. On certian nights, Samus DJ's at a local all womens night club called "Zero Suits" using the alias DJ Space Pirate. When not fixing cars or DJing, Samus enjoys video gaming, being a very skilled girl gamer. She is able to best both Pit and Link playing against her many a time, even going so far as to humiliate them in front of Harold Ryan, the president of Bungie, during a Halo 3 tournament.


End file.
